


Ruby Red

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drag Queens, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Sam and Cas both decide it’s time to introduce each other to family, but Sam is in for more than he realized.





	Ruby Red

Sam met Cas when he got his teaching position at the university.  Cas was the first professor he met, as they were both in the English department.  They quickly found a million things they had in common, becoming fast friends.

Sam did his best to keep his feelings for Cas platonic, he really did.  But how the hell was he supposed to do that when Cas was literally perfect?  He was smart, and clever, and incredibly handsome.  He had a quirky sense of humor, which some people didn’t understand but made him all the more endearing to Sam.

It wasn’t Sam’s fault he naturally defaulted to flirting with Cas whenever he was around.

And then Cas started flirting back.

Sam broke down and asked Cas out just a few months after getting his job, and the two of them began dating.  It was working out really well, Sam thought, and he really liked Cas.  They’d even had enough dates that he figured it was time to introduce the guy to Dean, before Dean got angry he didn’t know Sam’s newest beau.

He brought it up at work that Wednesday as the two of them ate together in the lounge.

“Hey, Cas, I was wondering,” Sam said, putting his sandwich down.  Cas mirrored him, giving Sam his full attention.  Another endearing thing about him, Sam thought.  “My brother is going to be around this weekend and I thought we could grab lunch together, Saturday maybe?”

Cas smiled, sending Sam’s stomach through a tumbling routine.  “I would love to meet your brother, Sam,” he replied, reaching over to squeeze Sam’s hand gently.  “Actually, I wanted to take you to see something Friday night as well; would two dates in two days be too much?”

The grin on Cas’s face made Sam smile right back.  Maybe it would end up just being one, over-night date, Sam thought to himself.  “You really think you can handle that much of me, Cas?” Sam asked cheekily.  The corner of Cas’s mouth quirked up.

“I think it’s  _me_  you might get too much of,” he retorted.

So, it was settled.

Cas picked Sam up that Friday evening, not telling Sam where they were going.  Cas was a pretty straight-forward guy (besides the fact that he was very  _not_  straight), so Sam was more than shocked when Cas pulled up to the local strip club.

“Strippers?” Sam asked skeptically as they got out of the car.  Cas grinned.

“There’s someone I’d like you to meet.”

Sam followed Cas inside, the music blaring loudly as soon as they were in the door.  To Sam’s surprise, the bouncer waved at Cas like they were old friends.  Cas waved back, grabbing Sam’s hand and guiding him inside.  Sam watched as Cas barely approached the bar, a brunette girl behind it holding up two fingers to Cas.  Cas nodded, pointed to a table, and she gave him a thumbs up.

The table Cas chose was at the edge of the room, but close to the front of the stage.  Sam looked around at the patrons, wondering if they were meeting someone here or if Cas knew a dancer.  He was obviously a regular, with both the bouncer and the bartender knowing him.

“Cas?” Sam practically yelled, the question obvious.

“Just sit back and relax, Sam.  Sometimes we all need a little fun,” Cas answered, not really answering in the way Sam wanted to hear.  The bartender brought them two beers before kissing Cas on the cheek and waving her fingers at Sam.  He smiled, tight-lipped, at her before taking a huge chug of his beer.

Maybe Cas wasn’t exactly what he thought.  Maybe this was a good thing to find out now, before Sam introduced Cas to his brother.

The lights dimmed and a voice came on over the speakers.  “Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome to the stage…..Anna Conda!”

People cheered, whistled, and clapped all round Sam, including Cas.  Sam clapped half-heartedly as well, still unsure of what was happening.  When Anna Conda took the stage, Sam realized exactly what he was in for.

Anna Conda was a Drag Queen.

Sam had never actually seen a Drag Queen in person before, but once Anna started her show, he had to admit it was impressive.  He even forgot for a minute that she wasn’t a she, and not only did Anna sing, but she interspersed her performance with comedic cracks that soon had Sam loosened up and laughing.

Maybe he misjudged Cas and his interests too quickly.

Anna Conda took her bows before leaving the stage, the loud music returning.  Sam looked to Cas, a smile still on his face.  

“What did you think?” Cas asked, genuine curiosity in his voice.  Sam took the final pull of his beer before he answered.

“That was pretty great, actually,” he admitted.  “I didn’t really know what you were getting me into here, Cas, but it’s definitely a good show.”

Cas smiled, and was that relief in his eyes?  He waved at the bartender for two more drinks before he stood.  “I’m going to run to the restroom.  Meg will bring you another beer while I’m gone.”

Sam nodded, watching as Cas headed toward the doors at the side of the stage.  He leaned back in his chair, actually pretty okay with the way the night was going, now that he had seen one of the performers and realized it wasn’t all bad.

The bartender, Meg, brought Sam his beer and winked at him exaggeratedly.  His smile to her this time was a little friendlier before he looked toward the bathrooms.  Cas had been gone for long enough, he thought…

The lights dimmed and the voice came over the speakers once more.  “Everyone, gather ‘round!  Angel Delight is on her way!”

Sam glanced at the bathrooms again, hoping Cas wouldn’t miss the act.  Before he could worry too much, music began playing and the curtains opened.

Angel Delight was bustier than Anna Conda had been, and Sam nearly thought it was too much.  She was wearing a pair of wings and an open trench coat, making her seem more on the serious side.

Then she started singing and dancing.

This act was much raunchier than the first, so raunchy that Angel came off of the stage and walked – or danced – around the audience.  Sam’s interest in the show dwindled as Angel danced at different tables, making her rounds.  He wondered, at one point, if he should go check on Cas.

Then Angel got near his table. 

Angel came up behind Sam, the hand not holding the mic rubbing at his shoulders before she pulled his chair out from the table and straddled his lap.  With Angel’s face inches away from Sam’s, he got an extra good look at her.

And shit those blue eyes were all too familiar.

There was a break in the song and Angel lowered the mic from her mouth, smiling her ruby lips at Sam.  “Heya, Sam,” she said, the baritone of her voice not quite what it should be.  Cas’s voice was much deeper than that.  “I hope you’re enjoying the show, sweetheart.”

Angel ground her hips down on Sam’s, letting him feel the tucked and hidden penis rub against his own.  Without his permission, blood rushed south to pool at Sam’s groin, the idea of Cas in this outfit grinding down on him overwhelming.

“I, uh…” Sam stuttered, not able to gather his thoughts.

“Oh, gotta jet,” Angel said, kissing Sam’s cheek (leaving a bright red lip print) before climbing gracefully from his lap, beginning to sing again as she walked toward the stage.  Sam stared, entranced by her for the rest of the song until she disappeared behind curtains.

Holy shit, he was dating a Drag Queen.

The lights came up and the music blared again, Sam frozen in his chair.  It wasn’t until Meg sat in Cas’s seat that he realized she was trying to get his attention.

“Sam, right?” Meg asked, looking worriedly at Sam as she finally got him to look at her.  “Come with me.”

Sam grabbed his beer and downed the rest of it in one go before standing, following Meg toward the restrooms.  She walked by the ladies and mens rooms, heading for an unmarked door.  She barely glanced over her shoulder before pushing it open, ushering Sam into a small room.

Cas was sitting on a couch, dressing table and mirror across from him.  He was in the clothes he’d come to the club in, no drag make-up or hairdo.  He was wringing his hands, a nervous habit that Sam thought was adorable.

“Cas, what-?” Sam started, completely confused.  There was no way Cas had enough time to change between the end of the act and now.  Only, like, two minutes had gone by.

“Sam, I wanted you to meet-“

“Damn, Cassie, you know how to pick ‘em,” a voice said from behind Sam.  He turned to see Angel Delight standing in the doorway, sans wings and trench coat.   Sam looked back to Cas, then to Angel.

So Cas  _wasn’t_  Angel, but they knew each other?

“He’s still taller than me, even with these heels on!” Angel continued, stepping right up into Sam’s personal space.   Sam gulped, the familiar blue eyes and memory of Angel dancing in his lap sending more heat to his gut, but now it mixed with the unease of knowing that Angel was not Cas.  

Angel kept his focus as she pulled her wig off, revealing messy hair exactly like Cas’s.  The bodice and fake boobs were next, leaving Sam standing in front of a half-dressed Drag Queen.

“Sam, this is my twin brother Jimmy,” Cas said from the side, nerves in his voice.  “He really wanted to meet you.”

Sam’s eyebrows raised at the word ‘twin’.  He could see it, under all the make-up.  The same hair, same eyes, same build.  

“Don’t worry, Sammy.  I’m the only twin who does drag.  Cassie here just supports my hobby.”  Jimmy leaned even further in to Sam’s personal space.  “But I will say, I’d love to get a piece of his newest hobby, too…”

Sam jumped when Jimmy’s hand reached around to squeeze his ass, appreciating Cas’s “Hey!” from a few feet away.  

“Oh, Cassie, don’t be a prude.  Look at how much Sam enjoyed my dance!” Jimmy said, turning Sam around so that his half-boner was in Cas’s line of sight.  “I bet he’d like both of us even more, wouldn’t you, Sam?”

The last few words were whispered into Sam’s ear, accompanied with Jimmy pressing up against Sam’s back from shoulder to knee.  Sam gulped, knowing that what Jimmy said was true.  Cas was watching him carefully, trying to read what was going through Sam’s mind.  He stood, taking a couple steps toward Sam until Sam was boxed in from both sides by twins.

“Is that true, Sam?” Cas asked, his low voice sending shivers down Sam’s spine.  “Would you like my brother and me to take care of you?”

Sam swallowed deeply.  He thought back to the one quick blowjob exchange he and Cas had shared, knowing that he wanted more from Cas.  The question was, did he want more from Cas  _and_  his brother?

The answer?  Hell yes.

It only took one nod from Sam for two sets of hands to begin stripping him of his clothes, mouths covering each inch of skin with kisses and nips.  Cas was much more controlled than Jimmy with his affections, as Jimmy used much more teeth than Cas.

Somehow Sam ended up sitting on the couch, Cas next to him and Jimmy on the floor between his knees.

“Ever gotten a blow job from a Drag Queen before, Sam?” Jimmy asked, grin on his face.  Sam shook his head, knowing that words wouldn’t form with the lack of blood to his brain.

“There’s a first time for everything, then,” Jimmy said before leaning forward.

Sam nearly came right then, the view of Jimmy’s ruby red lips wrapping around his cock for the first time and the feeling of Cas nibbling on his earlobe almost pushing him over the edge.  Lucky for him, this was only the beginning of a very long night.


End file.
